Mallowna Piff-Puff
Mallowna Piff-Puff is a new racer from the game Sugar Rush. She came with an extension pack to the game which included 9 new racers, and she always seen with her twin sister and best friend, Marsholla Piff-Puff . She is based on marshmallows and s'mores, her fans are wafer biscuits and she drives a kart called the "Motor Mallow 2". Bio "This naughty little trouble-maker is always causing chaos in the Sugar Rush kingdom. She may look sweet, but she's full of feisty energy, so watch out! She and her twin sister, Marsholla, are the sugar and spice of the racetrack, working together to reach the finish line!" Appearance Mallowna is a small girl with pinkish skin and big, chocolate brown eyes. Her hair is white and it is sweeped to the right, and she wears a pink marshmallow on a hairband made out of a marshmallow twist. She wears a white t-shirt with a pink heart on it, and a pink jacket with white streaks. Her skirt is a brown wafer biscuit and she wears white leggings with pink, marshmallow socks. Her shoes are s'mores which match her kart's body. She is usually seen mocking the player with a silly face or a rasberry. She is always seen with Marsholla, who almost looks the same as her. Role in the game When the racers were added to the game, Mallowna was always seen with Marsholla and they were inseperable. They even raced together side by side. Mallowna was very naughty and cheeky around the racers, often causing havoc and making a mess wherever she went. Mallowna is very tomboyish but can act cute and innocent like her sister to get away with it. Mallowna learnt that being messy and wild can be fun, but it's also important to be aware of other people and how you are affecting them. Mallowna is still seen with her sister everywhere they go and she still causes trouble, but friendly and approachable to the other racers. Kart Mallowna's kart, the "Motor mallow 2", is a giant s'more with Marshmallows for wheels. The front to wheels are coloured pink while the rear wheels are coloured white. The marshmallow in the kart's body is pink and it has melted chocolate coming out the sides. The kart has a marshmallow twist for a spoiler and small chocolate straws for exhaust pipes. Her kart's design is the same as Mallowna's kart, only Mallowna's kart is coloured slightly different. It has good handling, average speed, and is good with items. Gallery Mallowna.jpeg|Mallowna next to the "Motor mallow 2" 2013-03-02 00.59.45.jpg|Very early designs of Marsholla and Mallowna IMG 0428.JPG|Comic featuring Marsholla and Mallowna IMG_0392.JPG|Group photo of the 9 new racers added to Sugar Rush IMG 0508.JPG|Group photo of the 9 new racers genderbent. Mallowna's male name is 'Mallown' haliboot_icon_set_by_geovanni_eklipz-d67q7mo.gif|Icon set by Geovanni-Eklipz. Mallowna is 5th from right Art trade for mr haliboot by vremyacontrol-d64spil.jpg|by VremyaControl Picture466.jpg|by Monster High Vs Bratzillas XD KINDLE CAMERA 1375366577000.jpg|by Sugarrushfan2 ImageGen.jpg|Marshmallows 250px-Smores-Microwave.jpg|S'more Category:Characters Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Females Category:Racers Category:Sweetie Rush Racers Category:Haliboot's characters